The Suicidal Circus Presents The Beginning
by tfvampire
Summary: Full summary Inside. Pairings are possible. Just no idea yet. R&R please!
1. Summary

My second SE fanfic... First full SE story... Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN...

Summary:

Brother-like best friends Death the Kid and Crona were raised and abused at the Suicidal Circus, where people come to die.  
Truth is... they're vampires who feed off of the sucide.  
They are immortals and they don't want to kill. They have made plans for when Ringmaster Medusa dies, they runaway.  
But that takes too long and with Medusa living off of their blood it seems unlikely.  
When detective Maka and partner Soul come to watch the circus after one of their co-workers die here, things change.

Will they make it out? Read to find out! R&R

Set in 4 different point of views:

Maka  
Kid  
Crona  
And 3rd person...

Yeah... that's it.


	2. 1 Where We Are Now

My ears rang as the whip cracked on me. I tasted the blood of suicide. Crona looked at me, nervously._ I'm scared, Kid. _His thoughts rang into my head._ Me too. Don't worry. _I assured him. The connection to his brain stopped after a few minutes. He was calm. The audience cheered as he ripped through the flesh of the suicidal man. People have no sense for living.

I licked my lips at the blood. The purple laser whip cracked on my back again. I looked back at Ringmaster Medusa, then towards the trembling suicidal in front of me. Why not? The blood looks good. Running. I felt the crack again. It stung on my back. I attacked the man, letting the blood go down my throat. I enjoyed the few minutes of peace I got from it.

Here at the Suicidal Circus, you can do two things:

Die.

Or watch.

It was simple what most people chose.

Killing wasn't hard since Crona and I are vampires. I was born a vampire and Ringmaster Medusa had ordered me to make Crona one.

Crona... His blood was strange yet when I drank it, I went into an extreme frenzy, killing all the suicide like nothing. When I finally became sane I saw his blood was black. Black blood, Crona's in general, made me insane. I avoided ever drinking it.

"Kid... What are we gonna do?" Crona asked. We were in separate cages on the same truck. I looked up at him not sure what to say. I hesitated and finally thought of what to say. "It's just a matter of time. We'll get out." "But when? And how?" he asked again. I flinched. I couldn't answer. I just went quiet for the drive.

We travel from place to place every 2 weeks. This time we were heading to Death City. A lot of people would probably like to die in a place called Death City. At least, that's what I thought.

* * *

I sighed. Kid hadn't answered my questions. I had to know. There was one last person I could talk to without Ringmaster Medusa knowing. I cleared my mind and waited.

_Come on... He has to be here. Hello?_

"Obviously I'm here, dummy!" Ragnarok yelled at me. I flinched mentally. He was never kind. "What do you want?" he asked.

_I want someone to talk to. Kid doesn't have all the answers. Do you?_

"No... I wish. Besides, I'm not that smart." he said. I sighed out loud. Snapping out of my thoughts, I saw that we were nearing Death City. Closer and closer. Maybe not many people will come this time. I really can't handle killing.

* * *

I had heard the stories. The Suicidal Circus. Killing the people who wish to die early. Sick. People killing and legally? How was that possible?

I looked at the papers on my desk. Soul looked at them over my shoulder. "What do you think, Maka?" Soul asked me. I mused on the thought. Who was good enough to take this job? Out of all the police and detectives in this building and out investigating, only one nagged me the most. "Stein. Definitely Stein." I finally said. I put my legs on the table and laid back.

It wasn't easy being a teen detective but it wasn't hard either. These times were the easy ones. Soul smiled, taking the papers off my desk and heading out the door of my office. As chief of the station, all the problems come to me and I give them to the trusted person. Almost everybody on the team was young. In their teens mostly.

Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Stein, me and Soul. We're still recruiting so it's a small group. You know that no criminal would suspect children helping in and investigation. We're practically invincible.

But this investigation? The Suicidal Circus seemed like a nightmare children who hated circuses would have. I played with my hair in its pigtails without knowing it. This might not end correctly, I know it.

* * *

"We're here slackers! Start setting up!" I heard Ringmaster Medusa say. I looked over to see Kid asleep. Weird. I haven't seen him sleep in a while. I grabbed the bars of my cage and look out at the workers. They seemed more tortured than usual. The sad faces all around.

I wish this wasn't like this. I can't deal with killing people for a living. There has to be a way out.

But how do you get out of something like death?


	3. 2 That Detective and Her Partner

I heard the movement all around me. I opened my eyes and noticed everyone preparing for the show. How long was I asleep? "Hurry up. It's almost time for the show!" I heard one of the workers yell.

I wasn't worried about how much longer it was until showtime. Personally... I wished the time wouldn't come.

The cages were opened. I heard the crowd cheer. Kill after kill. I have lost reason. I did this without hesitating. This was getting old. Something had to change.

And it happened right after the show.

"Ma'am. I just need to talk to you." a man requested to Ringmaster Medusa. She walked past our cages and stopped. She turned to look at him and smiled. "Sure. You can talk." she walked over to my cage, "But not to me. Meet Death the Kid. My loyal killer. He'll talk." she said as she took off the locks. I looked over at Crona who was in a corner staying away from this.

Medusa opened the door. I walked towards the exit but Crona grabbed my arm. "Don't do it Kid. Somethings wrong with his blood. I sense it." he whispered. "I have to. Medusa will hurt us." I whispered back. I jumped out of the cage towards the man, not giving him time to think. I saw stitches around his body. What was he? A mad scientist or something? I ripped through the flesh of the man and sucked the blood.

It was then I noticed something. "Black... blood..." I said.

* * *

Kid twitched. The blood was getting to him. I heard him chuckle. Medusa smiled. "No!" I yelled. Kid jumped back. He seemed easily frightened by my yell. Medusa took some of the remains of the man and tossed them into Kid's cage. Kid jumped in after it and Medusa closed the cage.

I growled at her. "You evil witch!" I yelled. I heard a clang next me. Medusa laughed evilly. "You think you can do anything boy?" she said. The purple laser whip appeared right in front on my nose. I tried not to move.

This wasn't good. Whoever that was, is dead now. Kid had killed him. Who knows what that man's status was in this misguided world.

* * *

I sat staring out the window of my office down to the streets of the quiet town of Death City. The door opened and Soul came in. I looked over at him. "Did you get anything from Stein?" I asked, rolling my chair to the desk with skill. He shook his head, sitting down in one of the chairs. "Actually, he stopped talking completely. His radio turned off after he asked the ringmaster for a talk. She killed him. Just like we suspected." he explained.

I sighed. "How unfortunate." I said sadly. I looked down at my desk, playing with my hair again. "Should we investigate ourselves?" Soul asked me. I turned towards the window, thinking on the idea. Then I turned back. "Of course. We have to." I answered, "We just have to work a plan out."

Soul laughed at my words. "Sometimes, Maka, you surprise me in the strangest of ways. So what are we going to do?" he said. I sighed. "I guess we'll improvise when we get there."

...

The next day...

When we saw the performance at the Suicidal Circus, the madness was crazy. People pay to see this? To watch people get killed by the perfomers? I looked over at Soul who pretended to gag. I laughed and pointed to the exit so we could get out of this crazy crowd. Once we got out, I breathed in a breath of fresh sane air.

Soul looked back in. "Man, that place is brutal." he said. I saw the crowd starting to come out. "Yeah. Let's go. Looks like the shows over." I said as I walked back into the circus. I saw the ringmaster walking backstage with two boys following. Their shirts were covered in blood. One looked intimidating and the other looked nervous, walking fidgety behind the other.

Blood stained the ground. Walking backstage was scarier than the show. Killers watched us pass by them. I gulped and both of the boys jumped, startled. Soul and I looked at each other confused. The ringmaster turned around and looked at us while the boys walked past her. She looked dangerous and frightening.

I gulped again. "What do you want, Pipsqueak?" she asked me rudely. I was about to say something but Soul spoke instead. "We want answers. Now." he said. The woman laughed. "Bravery isn't going to make me talk." she said looking directly at him.

I looked at the boys behind her, they looked miserable. "Well... If you don't wish to talk, may we speak to the boys over there?" I asked politely, pointing towards the two boys. The intimidating one looked at me confused. The ringmaster smiled and said "Sure."

I walked towards the boys slowly, letting Soul follow me, a confused look on his face. I crouched down in front of the intimidating one, the fidgety one sat behind him, looking away from us. "What do you want from us?" the fidgety one said, trying not to look at us.

"To talk. What are your names?" I asked them. The intimidating one stayed silent. The other sounded nervous but spoke anyway, "Crona. And that's Death the Kid." Soul stood next me. "Death the Kid? Why not just Death? Even though it does seem like a good name for you." he asked. "My dad was Death. Before he disappeared with my mother and left me here. So my mother wouldn't confuse us she added the 'Kid' part and eventually just called me Kid. And I only know so much about my life before the circus." Kid explained.

I sat down in front of him, a bit wide-eyed. "Wow. And what about...?" I said. Kid looked a bit confused but understood. "Crona? His mom is the Ringmaster. She never cared about him. His father was like him. A killer. In a different way though. But Crona never met him. Medusa had killed him before Crona was born. Though he was the father." Crona moved behind Kid and whimpered, "He's a little scared. But he doesn't hurt once you get to know him." Kid explained with a small smile.

They both had horrible lives. They seem to understand each other. Too bad they're stuck here. Or are they? I looked around and didn't see the Ringmaster anywhere. I then looked at Kid. "Maybe we can help you out. I'm Maka and this is Soul. We're part of a small detective agency. We want to help. We'll stay behind during the night, sneak to your cages and help you escape." I explained. Kid looked a bit surprised but nodded swiftly.

The ringmaster appeared a few minutes after that and she looked concerned but then a smile formed as she handed me some stuff. "These are-!" I stated but she finished me, "Wasn't the man that was here before your friend? Yes, he kept asking me for answers to something but I gave him only one swift answer. Well... Kid did anyway." These were Stein's! Stein's radio walkie-talkie, his belt, his gun, and his favorite pack of cigarettes all covered in drops of something black. Ink maybe?

I looked up at Medusa. "What happened?" I asked. She smiled an even bigger, more wicked smile. "Killing happened. That's what happens at the Suicidal Circus."

* * *

I gulped. So the man really _was _important. Kid had killed someone of the law. A crime man. And this kind looking girl was his friend. It seemed like a golden opportunity that she wanted to help, but now it just seemed like a dream. She and her partner would leave and never come back. They would forget about us and move on.

"Maka... we sort of suspected that happened. An officer would never turn off their radio. Ever. Unless they were gone." said Maka's partner. She looked at him, but I couldn't totally see her expression. "Right, Soul. Maybe we should leave." She turned to Ringmaster Medusa. "I think our time at the circus is done. We'll be leaving now." she said in a kind yet serious voice. I suspected Medusa was going to stop her so we could kill her but Medusa let her go. What was she planning?

* * *

There walked away our only chance of escape. But I didn't care. It wasn't like we were getting out anyway. Crona whimpered behind me. "I know. I don't like that she's leaving either. But what did you expect? Freedom? That's too good to be true Crona." I said, not bothering to turn around and look at him.

...

I found myself staring up at the stars, from inside the cages of course, which were moved outside. Crona sat in his cage, sitting in the corner alone, wanting not to be disturbed. Suddenly, movement appeared by the locks and with my enhanced vision I saw Maka's partner, Soul, trying to open the lock. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

Soul looked up at me. "I'm getting you out stupid." He looked over at something, "Hey, Maka. You can stop keeping watch now. Come on and get your lazy butt over here." he whispered at someone, apparently Maka. She appeared from behind one of the large crates of killing items. "I'm not lazy. And if that woman ever comes around here and attacks us, I blame you." she explained walking over to our cages. I couldn't believe it. They came. Even if I killed their friend.

Why would someone be so nice after I had done something so horrible?


	4. 3 The Escape of the Century

You often wonder what goes though people's minds. Death the Kid wondered what was going through Maka's. Had she no mind? Was she mental? Had the circus made her as insane as Medusa?

Maka knew nothing was wrong with her. She just had too much kindness to let something simple tear a promise up. Soul only rolled his eyes as she smiled at Kid's surprised face.

* * *

Kid seemed surprised as kind Maka came to help us free. I watched in the corner of my cage, shifting closer as the lock came off. These two... They had something different in their hearts. They cared that we were being tortured to death and suffering. Maka held out her hand towards me as I was almost out of the cage. Kid slipped out of the cage and feeling assured that it was safe, I took Maka's hand and slipped out as well.

Ragnarok didn't seem to agree. "Idiot! Don't do it! Medusa will find out and that means trouble. Get back in the cage! It's safer here! Plenty of food for both of us. Blood everywhere. Just get back in the cage." he said. I didn't listen. Our golden opportunity came back. I'm not letting it leave me again.

If I were human, I would have blushed the instant Maka's hand touched mine. I was never used to girls. Medusa was my mom and a cruel one at that. She gasped. It must be the cold touch. "Sorry." I murmured, my hand moving away quickly. She breathed. "It's okay." she replied. I hope I didn't upset her or frighten her. I looked over to see Kid laugh at a remark Soul made that I surprisingly didn't hear.

I disregarded it. All I cared for was getting out. Nothing else mattered to me.

* * *

I looked over at Soul, who had a small smile on his face, apparently from a witty remark, possibly about me. I could guess. I gave a side glance towards Crona and spoke, "Come on. We should start heading to the HQ before your ring master sees anything." Crona whimpered. Kid seemed to give him a reassuring smile.

Soul looked at me. "What about my motorcycle that we drove here on? I can't just leave it here." he exclaimed. I sighed. "Fine. You can go on it and we'll just walk." I declared. Kid spoke out, "That's fine if you want to go with him. Crona and I will catch up." "Okay? Let's go then Soul." I said, following Soul.

* * *

They walked away from us. I looked over at Crona. "Ready?" I asked. Crona nodded and we set off. Slipping around the darkness and curling the corners, we followed our rescuers towards a small building residing somewhere at the edge of the city, close to the desert surrounding it all. The motorcycle stopped. Maka walked to the door and looked around. Crona appeared next to her and I stood by the wall, leaning back against the brick, arms crossed over my chest. Maka blinked at our sudden appearances. "H-How?" she asked. "What the-?" Soul asked as confused as she was.

"Hm?" Crona and I asked together. They looked at each other then at us. "How did you get here so fast?" Maka asked. I answered plainly, "We followed you." "But how? Do you guys have like psychic abilities we don't even know about?" Soul asked with a slight freaked out face.

I laughed softly then looked at them. "We're vampires. We used our speed to follow you two here." They both blinked. There faces said something they didn't have to: _WHAT_? Crona whimpered. "Is that bad?" Maka shook her head. "Of course not!" she assured him. "_That would probably explain the blood though_." I heard her whisper. Though it made me inwardly chuckle, I said nothing. I only observed as she opened the door to her home. Over it, I could read out 'Death's Detectives' written neatly on a sign. Interesting enough.

But was it safe?

* * *

**Small A/N:**

**I promise the chapters will be longer after this. **


End file.
